Return : Vampire Academy, after Last Sacrifice
by Stormylupin
Summary: Lissa and Rose have gone to Lehigh, and it had been two months. Dimitri shows up two months later and Takes Rose to Baia, but when he recives a letter from someone, things get weird :  This is my second FF, that i've publish, and it was for english Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been two months, two whole months of agony. I couldn't live without him, it was impossible.  
>Talking on the phone wasn't the same as seeing him in person, it could never be enough.<br>But now, now he stood before me, the man I loved had returned.  
>"I've missed you, Roza" Dimitri whispered.<p>

We lay on the bed, my room was dark and small, and as my bed was only a single it was even smaller with both of us on it. But I put up with it; after all, I was with Dimitri. His arms were around me, and my head rested on his chest. He ran a finger through my hair and kissed my forehead.  
>"Lissa's doing well" Dimitri said.<br>"Yeah, she really likes it here, but she missed Christian" I replied.  
>He laughed.<br>"Of course, he misses her too, just like I have missed you Roza"  
>I smiled, I loved it how he called me Roza all the time now, I'd become used to it. Rose was a lot more boring, at least that was what I thought.<br>"I almost forgot I have a surprise for you" he said suddenly, sitting up. This startled me.  
>"Really?"<br>Dimitri nodded and then a slight smile came to his face. I also loved his smile, oh, hell, I loved everything about him. "It's not a bad one," he said "I'm taking you to my home, Baia."  
>This didn't come as a total surprise to me; I'd expected it would happen sooner or later.<br>But I didn't want to go now, I had duties, I had to protect Lissa. Dimitri could tell, because I had started to frown.  
>"Don't worry about her, she's got three perfect guardians that are looking after her right now, and Christian will stay to look after her as well Roza, everything will be fine. Besides, I thought you liked travelling with me" Dimitri reassured me.<p>

Baia was a beautiful as I remembered; it was slowly becoming dark, meaning people would be up and about very soon. Getting to Baia hadn't been as hard as last time, thankfully, and it had been a lot more fun with Dimitri. We most quickly to his home, people would notice something, and from what I could tell, he hadn't told anyone he wasn't a Strigoi anymore.  
>We found the house easily, well of course we did. Dimitri had grown up here; he could probably tell me who lived in most of these homes if I asked. Not that I wanted to know.<br>Dimitri knocked on the door.  
>A few seconds later Viktoria, Dimitri's youngest sister, opened to door. She stared wide eyed at Dimitri, studying him, and then glancing to me. Then she screamed and ran away, shouting something in Russian. "Not even your family knows?" I asked.<br>"My grandmother and mother know, my sisters, most likely not" Dimitri sigh as Yeva, his grandmother, approached us. She looked the same, but then and again, Viktoria looked the same from what I could tell.  
>"Dimka" Yeva said, looking at Dimitri, "It's really you, you aren't Strigoi."<p>

Viktoria was hesitant as Yeva led us into the living room, and I didn't blame her. Though, I hadn't acted the same way she had when I'd found out Dimitri was a Dhampir, but at least she wasn't screaming anymore.  
>Olena, Dimitri's mother, stood by the door as surprised as Viktoria. Karolina and Sonya on the other hand seemed perfectly okay with Dimitri, just like I was. And Paul – who was still as cute as ever - was acting just like the boy from Court. He seemed very fascinated in Dimitri.<br>"Why didn't you tell us?" Karolina finally asked. She was directing it to Olena, but it seemed that anyone could answer, not that I did. It felt weird, being here, a reunion should be between a family, and only the family, not with extra guests like me.  
>But Dimitri had brought me here, the main reason must have been to see his family, and tell them, but I knew there was another reason. Dimitri was hiding something from me.<br>Olena looked to her daughter. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't, I had to see him for myself first" she whispered.  
>Karolina frowned slightly, and then turned on her heel and left. I knew she wasn't happy about not being told, she had two children, and she also – obviously – feared for the safety of Sonya's baby. I hadn't been told that Sonya had had a child, but I could guess. One reason was because she wasn't pregnant anymore – no bump, just a somewhat plain old person. And another was because she seemed very intent on leaving, to go do something, and she seemed very eager to go do this.<br>Then everything seemed like it was a normal day.

I was helping Olena in the kitchen, cooking dinner, when there was a knock at the door. Dimitri, Paul and Viktoria were out on a walk, Sonya was in her room with her baby girl – Anya – and Karolina was busy looking after Zoya. I had to admit to myself, I was happy that everyone here was okay, and that Viktoria was keeping out of trouble. Even though she still didn't really like me. "Can you go get that Rose?" Olena asked.  
>I nodded and put down the knife I was holding, walking to the door. I opened it, outside it was dark, and then found no one standing there. Instead on the foot of the door sat a brown envelope, there was a blood stain on it, and it was hand delivered.<br>I picked it u, examining it. Nothing suspicious, it was just a normal envelope. Except for the fact it was addressed to Dimitri.  
>"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri asked, startling me. I looked up and he stood in front of me, looking at the envelope in my hand.<br>I handed it to him; Viktoria and Paul slipped past us, and then turned to follow them.  
>Inside at the table Dimitri sat down, he seemed as confused as I was. How had anyone, except Lissa, Christian and the three guardians known we were in Baia? I hadn't had the time to tell anyone, and I doubted that Dimitri had mentioned it.<br>"No one knew?" I asked, for the third time.  
>"No, no one except Lissa, Christian and Lissa's other guardians. Why would anyone want to send me a letter? And how would they know I was here?" Dimitri asked.<br>"I, I don't know. Maybe you should open it" I said.  
>Dimitri did what I asked.<br>He read fast and then dropped the letter on the table, his eyes wide with shock. I wanted to know what was happening, so I picked it up and read it.

Run, I know where you are, there is no way of getting out of this Dimitri Belikov, you're a dead man, I will kill you and the Hathaway girl if you aren't careful, and then no one will be there to protect the Queen. After all, you were the one who told me that the Hathaway girl was the most skilled Dhampir there was.  
>- Nathan.<p>

Believe me; I was as shocked as Dimitri had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri was pacing his room; I sat on the bed not speaking.  
>If Nathan knew where we were, then he could easily come 'kill' us. But obviously he would have backups, and army of Strigoi.<br>"I always thought you would have killed him, when I left" I said quietly. Dimitri stopped pacing and turned to me. There was sorrow to his face, but he pushed that away immediately.  
>"No, he and some others left. He knew I would kill him once I got back to the house, and then he left. Only a few of them stayed, because they knew I would hunt them all down – but that obviously didn't happen" Dimitri told me.<br>That made a lot sense; once I had left of course Dimitri would have a lot of power, meaning a lot of Strigoi would fear him. But I already knew a lot of Strigoi feared him – I'd found that out when he had killed Donovan in the alley.  
>Dimitri walked over to me and sat down, I didn't say anything. He placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his head on my shoulder. I could tell he was worried about something, he knew his family was in danger.<br>"We could always go after him" I said. Dimitri sat up and turned to me.  
>"Only you would say that Roza," he said smiling.<p>

Olena was in the kitchen, distracting herself. She knew, everyone in the house knew about the letter except the two youngest girls and Paul. We didn't want to tell Paul. Viktoria and Sonya were busy with Anya; Yeva was over looking them – not that she needed to. And Karolina had gone to work. "You should visit Oskana and Mark" Yeva said to Dimitri. I sat next to him, flipping through one of his cowboy novels. I had no idea what it was about, all I knew was it was one of his favorites. He had been reading it a few minutes ago, but Yeva had started to talk to him.  
>"Can you show us there?" Dimitri asked.<br>"Dimka, Rose should know the way" she replied with a smile. I did know the way; I'd spent a day walking there with her and Paul. At the time it had been hell, but now I was glad I had met Oskana and Mark.  
>"Okay then," I said "We'll go to meet them."<p>

I actually had no idea why we were going there, but I showed Dimitri the way. It didn't take as long as last time, maybe because I was enjoying myself. "Where would Nathan be?" I asked.  
>"At Galina's estate, I guess. Technically it should be mine, but he has taken it over" Dimitri told me.<br>"It's yours, because I killed Galina? Then shouldn't it be mine?" I asked there was a slight smile on my face.  
>"Hmm, yes, but there were a lot of complications then. Plus you obviously didn't want to be there" He told me.<p>

The house was the same as last time, though Mark had done something to the garden. He was working in the garden when we arrived, and recognised me immediately. "Rose, It's nice to see you again" He smiled, standing up and looking to the house. I could see Oskana bustling around in the kitchen, but she hadn't noticed that we were here yet.  
>"And this must be Yevi's grandson? Dimitri, is it?" Mark asked.<br>Dimitri nodded. The news of Dimitri being Dhampir again had travelled around, obviously. It was big news. Thankfully no one really knew about Ms. Karp – or Sonya, as I should call her.  
>"Come inside, lunch should be ready soon, I'll just get Oskana to make a few extra things" Mark said, gesturing to the door.<br>"Oh, don't worry about lunch for us, we were just visiting, and we wanted to ask a few questions" I replied, stepping forwards.  
>Mark laughed and shook his head. "It's the least we can do" he said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you want to ask?" Oskana asked, pouring herself a drink. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.  
>"We got a, um, Letter from someone" I said quietly. Dimitri looked at me.<br>"Who is this someone?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"His name is Nathan; he was a Strigoi from when I was one. I would have killed him, but he escaped, and we got a letter from him yesterday"<br>"He told us to run, and all" I added.  
>"Ah, makes sense, so what did you want to know?"<br>"I don't exactly know, Yevi just suggested we come here. Maybe she thought you could help" I said, pursing my lips.  
>Mark smiled wryly. "Do you know where he is? You could always confront him" Mark suggested.<br>I say Dimitri smile. "That's what Rose said" he laughed.  
>"It's a pretty solid plan" I replied.<br>"Except for the fact you have no idea where he is Roza" Dimitri told me.  
>"Well, we have connections, Zmey could probably find out for us" I replied, shrugging.<br>"Maybe you could wait it out, wait for him to come here and then kill him"  
>"We would, but I don't want to endanger anyone"<br>Mark and Oskana laughed. "Everyone is always endangered, no matter what" Mark said. It was true, being a Dhampir or a Moroi meant you were always in danger from the Strigoi, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for slow update! I forgot about my FF's till I decided I wanted to write a smut :P anyway! Hope you like it, I'll update it again next week because I'm going away and I'll have heaps of time to write because I will have no FB Anyway! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Mark and Oskana had hardly helped us, and I didn't really want help from my father. When we finally got back to Baia, Dimitri and I decided to visit the compound. I knew we wouldn't go today, or tomorrow, or the day after for that fact, Dimitri wasn't stupid, and in a situation like this he wanted EVERYTHING planned out. I would have thought it was better if I wasn't so eager to kill Nathan, but as it turned out I was and I spent the next few days waiting and waiting. Dimitri went over every little detail with me, not that I really listened; I knew we would be fine, but I also knew he was scared in case something happened to his family. They meant to the world to him, and if Nathan wasn't at the compound, while we weren't here, he could easily send a human to kidnap someone, he had that power.<p>

Dimitri kissed me lightly, he was hesitant, I was guessing he was anxious about tomorrow. We were leaving at Dawn, we didn't want to be caught around the Strigoi, but we didn't want to leave too late in the day. I knew what risks those could have. Leaving later in the day meant we would be there later than we wanted and we would have to wait an extra day before we searched the compound, and we wanted to be over and done with this as fast as we could.

I wrapped my arm around Dimitri as we lay face to face in his bed, it was a small bed, but we were close together and we fit. "It'll be fine" I whispered to him with a smile. He stroked my face eve so lightly and kissed me once more.  
>"I know it will Roza" he replied with an uncertain tone.<p>

"Your worried, don't be worried" I said, I didn't let him reply, instead I kissed him hard, with a certain urgency that surprised even me. The kiss lasted for well over five minutes.  
>Dimitri pressed his check to my forehead and I nuzzled into his neck, it somewhat reminded me of the lust charm. But that was a while ago.<br>"I love you Roza" Dimitri mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I would have uploaded a few days ago, but i've been busy painting. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i have enjoyed writing it (I siriusly enjoyed writing this one HEAPS) Another update coming in a few weeks.**

* * *

><p>The estate looked the same, well from the outside it did. Everything I had ruined in my escape had been fixed – of course – and even the gardens looked the same. I could tell there were people still living here, whether they would show themselves to us or not.<p>

Dimitri was hesitant at first, scoping out the place like what any other guardian would do.

"There were people here" he said.

"were?"

"Humans, no Strigoi for a few weeks, but yes, were"

"How can you tell that?" I asked as we slowly walked through the hallway. We had had to force our way in, but we didn't really care about any broken porperty. I stopped walking and leaned against a wall. If Dimitri knew no one was here - not that i knew how he would know that, nor did i care - there would be noneed to finish searching the whole place, of course we would check all the places Dimitri knew Nathan would have been for clues, but most of these rooms would have been un-used by Nathan, plus i needed a break.

"What do we do if we don't find him? Go back to Baia annd wait?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems to be the most likely solution" Dimitri sighed.

"I don't like this"

"Neither do I, now come on Roza, we have to finish searching."

It turned out we found nothing, no trace of any Strigoi ever being here, but we both knew that was false. After last time i had been here, i knew there had been Strigoi living here - Dimitri being one of them.

There were human quarters under the building, but they were dark and damp and seemed more to be of a slaves quarters than a normal humans. It was almost likely that this is where the 'food' had been kept. I couldn't imagine ever drinking from someone, it felt good yes, but draining the life from someone was sickly.

Dimitri hadn't realised what he had been doing at the time of when he had been a Strigoi, it hadn't been his fault, but being back here i saw the same sorrow had held most of the time, he was thinking about it again. He had agreed that he would let it go, forgive himself, but i knew he would never fully do that.

There are some things in this world you can never fully forget.

We left quickly after that, quite frankly I didn't want to be in there and neither did he. The long ride back to Baia was quiet and boring, like always, and the only real time we talked was once to stop and get food. But that hadn't been for long, we needed to get back to Baia in case anything had happened.

Panic.  
>A whole room crowded with people. Many faces I remembered from Dimitri funeral last time I had been here. "Dimka!" Olena cried as soon as we walked in the door.<br>I looked to Dimitri as in to ask what was going on, but then he was taken away by his mother. I followed them, as they spoke in Russian.  
>Hours of waiting to find out what was going on followed, I managed to figure it out by myself. The name "Paul" was mentioned many times, and I realised he was missing. Something had happened and Paul was gone. And then after I figured that out – Dimitri had barely been able to speak a word to me, which seemed to be killing both him and me.<br>Finally when Dimitri suggested Nathan it hit me. I knew it had to be.

Nathan had distracted Dimitri and I just so he could play a game with us. It was as simple as that.

And we had fallen for his trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! It's another chapter. But! T be honest, I have no idea how I'm going to end this story. (FYI: I don't really write the ends of plots, just the beginning and middle :3)  
>Anyway, enough rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter.<br>Thanks for reading, I'll update it again next week.**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" I asked Dimitri when we were finally alone.<p>

"Nathan? I have no idea"  
>"Shit, we shouldn't have left, it wasn't a good idea" I started to ramble on. Dimitri suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me hard. His intensity worried me, I knew he didn't want to think about Paul right now, and I was making it worse. Slowly he pulled away and cupped my face.<br>"He won't kill Paul, he's doing this to taunt me. I need a night to think it over" he said before kissing my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him.  
>"We'll find him" I said, looking up at him, "I know we will."<p>

We woke early the next morning, Dimitri was still tense. We went over all the possible places Nathan could be, even the compound. "I don't think we should go at this alone" I said.  
>"Of course not," Dimitri sighed, "We will have many Strigoi with him, and humans that are willing to fight to the death – not that they will realise they are going to die."<br>"Ask Mark, he's bound to help, and Oskana"  
>"I already sent them a letter" Yeva said from the door to the kitchen. "We'll see later if they are willing to help, also your sister, Dimitri, she has friends that can help…"<br>"No."  
>"No?" I asked.<p>

Dimitri shook his head. "We need trained guardians. Not novices"  
>"Then who?" I replied. I didn't know of any guardians in the area that would be willing to help, well, of course I didn't. But still, when Dimitri told me who he was thinking of, it was sort of a confusion.<br>"Eddie."  
>"Just Eddie? Or?"<br>"Well, if I call him, he'll be able to set something up, so not just Eddie"  
>It was begging to make sense. But the only thing that worried me was how long Paul had. Sure, Nathan was doing this to taunt Dimitri, but Nathan was cruel, and a Strigoi, it wouldn't be long until Nathan did something to Paul. And once that happened, we would have almost no chance of getting Paul back.<p> 


End file.
